Fireproof
by Cheezbuckets
Summary: Unable to effectively fight back, the new gay guy in school and the kid stepped on since day one find they have only each other to turn to for solace from their daily torture. *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

This is being written as a collaboration between me and ShadowofThePhoenix on deviantArt. He's also posting this in his gallery. I will be writing the odd-numbered chapters and he'll be writing the even-numbered ones. There's a good possibility that, between the two of us, this might take a while so you'll just have to bear with us, okay?

* * *

><p>"You have to stay strong no matter what," Axel remembered his mother always telling him. "People are afraid of what they don't understand. They'll try to get rid of what they don't understand in an attempt to protect themselves from their fear. So you have to be strong. You have to fight back." Those words were the reason Axel didn't yell for help or try to run as he was pushed roughly into a wall the moment he thought he was along in the gym change room. Although he was disoriented by the unexpected hit, he immediately turned around to face his attacker. He recognized the scarred blond wearing a black tuque from one of his classes but couldn't remember his name. Behind him stood a tall, burly black-haired boy and a shorter lavender-haired girl, both of which he also couldn't name.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Axel grumbled as the three stared silently at him.

"We want you outta our school, y'know?" the black-haired one said, crossing his arms across his wide chest.

The blond nodded. "Exactly. We don't need fags like you running around our school."

"Leave," the girl hissed.

Defensiveness rose in Axel's throat like bile, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. _One day in a new school and I'm already getting picked on for getting pushed out of the closet immediately. Fucking fantastic._ "Or else what?" he snapped, stepping away from the wall to get in the blond's face. The first fist he was expecting and easily lifted an arm to block. The second he didn't prepare for and made him stumble away with a slight, startled yell. He tried to strike back, but didn't have time to collect himself before the larger boy stepped forward to continue hitting him. Though he managed to counter with a few hits of his own, he could mostly just keep his arms up to protect his face.

By the time the group bored and left, laughing and shouting back insults, Axel couldn't stop himself from trembling violently, not from fear or even the pain throbbing through his body, but from the bubbling anger filling him

Ignoring the protest of bruises, he pushed himself to his feet and slowly left the change room, hands still clenched into fists. _I'm sorry, Mom. They caught me by surprise. I'll fight back next time,_ he apologized silently. He was fully expecting a next time. He knew from experience that people like that wouldn't give up until you listened to every word they said. He was never going to give anyone that satisfaction.

The halls of his new school were, thankfully, empty so late after school, so he didn't have to worry about stares that the bruises mottling his skin would undoubtedly bring. If nothing else, questions would wait until he got home. For that, at least, Axel was grateful.

He had just gotten his jacket from his locker and started heading out of the building, however, when a ripple of vaguely familiar, high-pitched laughter broke the silence. Taking care not to be seen, he looked into the front foyer. The blonds stood there facing each other. One, a spiky-haired boy Axel hadn't seen before, stared wide-eyed at the floor, tightly clutching a bag to his chest. The other Axel recognized as Larxene; a girl from one of his classes, the same class he shared with the boy who lead his attack, who had started shamelessly flirting with him the moment they met and only seemed more amused by his obvious discomfort when he told her bluntly that he was gay. At that moment, she was saying something he couldn't hear to the blond boy. The boy flinched at her words and squeezed his cerulean eyes shut. Larxene laughed loudly again and, with a sassy wave, sauntered away out the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, the boy trembled violently and a few tears fell to the floor, bright in the sun.

_Is bullying really this prominent at this school?_ Axel asked himself, surprised. Though he didn't really want anyone to see his state, he felt the need to reach out to the silently crying boy. As quietly as he could, he approached the blond before lifting his hand towards him. "Hey. You okay?" he asked softly, putting his hand on the other's shoulders as he stopped in front of him.

Letting out a startled yelp, the boy jumped back a step and stared at Axel in surprise for a second. "I-I'm fine," he stammered, wiping at his eyes. Falling silent, he stared at Axel for a second. "Are you new here?" he asked quietly just as Axel was about to open his mouth. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Realizing the boy was just trying to avoid questions about what just happened to him, Axel just nodded. "Today was my first day. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Looking confused, the boy nodded. "I'm Roxas." He slowly looked Axel over. "Are you okay?"

"Just a couple bruises," Axel insisted calmly.

Roxas nodded and looked at the floor. "I-I actually heard about you today," he murmured. "It was Seifer and his gang that did that, wasn't it?"

_Seifer. That's right._ Slightly surprised, Axel nodded. "I guess so."

Chewing his lip, Roxas looked back up at him. "You should be careful. They're not going to stop until the rumours of you being gay do."

Axel sighed. "It's not a rumour. I am gay."

Obvious surprise crossed Roxas' face. "Wait, it's true? Y-you shouldn't have told anyone."

"So I've noticed," Axel attempted to joke, though he was really trying to riddle out what the blond was saying. "But what do you mean?"

"This is a terrible school," Roxas murmured, looking down again. "There are a lot of people who get a lot of pleasure from torturing others and there aren't many students or even teachers who will actually help if someone's picking on you or beating you up."

Hesitating, Axel tried to decide whether what he was about to say would be okay. _How much can it hurt?_ he finally decided. "Are those words from experience?" he asked as gently as he could, trying to show he meant no harm by those words.

The blond flinched again. "Y-yeah..."

When he didn't elaborate, Axel decided not to push him. "Well, if you'd like, I can help you however I can. Larxene seems to have already taken some kind of twisted liking to me, so I'm sure I can help you with her, at least."

"I-it's okay... You don't need to do that."

"I want to."

The slightest hint of a smile touched Roxas' lips. "Th-thank you. We probably shouldn't be seen with each other at school too much, though. Larxene usn't the only one after me, and I don't want the others going after you as well."

Not entirely caring about getting chased by petty tormenters but worried about Seifer and his gang going after Roxas, the first person to actually be nice to him, Axel nodded. "That's fine. Can we hang out after school, though? I'm sure my uncle won't mind me bringing a friend home after my first day."

Startled, Roxas looked back up again. "Y-you want to be friends?"

Axel just nodded.

The smile spread slightly across Roxas' face. "Thank you. I-I'd like that. No one's at my house right now, so no one's going to worry about me."

Nodding, Axel smiled back. "Come on. My uncle's house isn't that far away." Silent expect for the sound of their footsteps, they slowly left the school side-by-side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here we are with the second chapter! ^^ Just a reminder that ShadowOfThePheonix on deviantArt wrote this one and I'll be writing the next one.

* * *

><p>The walk was very calming, the wind making Roxas stay close to the redhead, who seemed much warmer. The blonde's cheeks and nose tinted red as they walked, the wintery weather proving not his cup of tea.<p>

"What's your uncle like?" Roxas asked suddenly, looking up at his new friend in curiosity.

"In a nutshell; he's... different." Axel laughed, not knowing quite how to explain it. "He's a good guy, though! Don't get me wrong!"

"Sounds like Cloud..." Roxas sighed, trying not to sound troubled. He failed epically. Axel decided to drop it though, to keep Roxas's smile on his face. The trees disappeared more and more as the two of them approached an apartment complex, creepily silent. It had a certain cheer to it though, one Roxas couldn't explain. It was huge, with a clock at the top and big balcony with a few tables and chairs. Distracted by it all, Roxas slipped and face-planted into some mud. Just before he hit the ground, though he was sure he had, Axel had quickly grabbed the other male and helped him up.

"Hey, you all right?" Axel smirked.

"I'm sorry! I'm just... clumsy... seems like my brother got all the coordination. Haha..." Roxas laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Axel raised an eyebrow. _Brother? I know I just met the guy but I didn't know he had a brother... Hmm. Wonder if he's as cute? _Axel laughed at himself a little.

"Want me to carry you up the stairs then, ya klutz?" Axel teased, poking Roxas' shoulder who looked down in embarrassment. _DAMN IT. Way to go, Roxas, screw this one up why don't ya, _the blond thought glumly.

They walked in silence up a few flights of stairs until Axel unlocked the door to his place. "Well, it's not much, but hey, it's home."

The apartment was cleaner than Roxas had imagined, and everything was perfectly placed; a fireplace and an X-box, a big couch, a lot for two people. Speaking of the X-box, a guy was playing some airplane shooting game on the couch, looking stunningly like Axel himself. His crimson red hair was pulled back and he had goggles on his head.

"Roxas, this is my uncle," Axel introduced them.

"Hey, I'm Reno. Nice to meet you." The other man grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this took so bloody long, everyone! I'm a slow little derp.

* * *

><p>Axel could feel Reno eyeing his bruises as his uncle paused his game and approached them, but the man fortunately didn't say anything about the obvious injuries. "I'm proud you've managed to make a friend on your first day, yo," he said instead, grinning and letting out his speech tic.<p>

"Thanks for the faith, Reno," Axel muttered with a roll of his eyes. Axel couldn't remember ever calling him "uncle" and had never been corrected for it.

"You're completely welcome." Grinning wider, Reno patted Axel's shoulder before stretching his hand out at Roxas. "You've gotta promise to be good to my nephew, 'kay? He had problems before because he had no friends and we don't want him to have to move again, yo," he teased.

Blinking in surprise, Roxas tentatively took a hold of his hand. "Oh... Sure."

With a sigh, Axel swatted his uncle away. "Thank you, Reno. Always so helpful. How did I not have friends before?"

"Simple. You weren't living with me so you hadn't picked up my awesome aura."

Trying to keep himself from laughing and giving Reno the satisfaction of winning, Axel turned to Roxas. "Sorry... Uh... You like video games?"

Though he still looked confused, a timid smile touched Roxas' lips. "Well, I... I'm not very good at them. But I like watching," he offered.

Reno immediately went back to the couch, picked up one of the Xbox controllers, and pointed at Axel. "In that case: you. Me. Versus Mode. Now."

Axel couldn't stop a smirk and a short burst of laughter. "You're on!" Gesturing for Roxas to follow, he followed Reno to the couch and picked up the second controller, patting the spot beside him for Roxas to sit as well while they waited for the game to load. As usual when the two played against each other, there was a tense moment of silence before the game started, then they promptly burst into low muttering and louder swearing.

For a good few minutes, Axel was so wrapped up in winning he'd pretty much forgotten Roxas was there until the blond shifted his weight slightly next to him. Guiltily, he started rapidly switching his attention back and forth between the TV and his new friend. "Sorry about, uh, this. We...can get pretty in-fuck!-pretty intense about this."

Roxas half-smiled. "It's okay. Even my brother ignores me when he's playing something."

"Brother?" Axel asked, nodding absently.

"Sora. My twin. He's pretty obsessed with video games."

Axel again nodded to show he had heard but didn't otherwise respond. Watching the two, Roxas found it a little hard not to laugh. They both wore furious expressions, eyebrows furrowed, each determined to beat the other. Roxas couldn't follow what was happening in the game and had to guess who was winning by who was swearing less. Finally, though, something ended the game and Axel jumped to his feet, throwing his fists into the air.

"Ha! And another victory for me!" he shouted triumphantly, grinning.

Groaning and grumbling, Reno threw his controller onto the couch and stalked away.

"Don't be a sore loser," Axel teased. High off of his win, Axel continued grinning as he sat back down and turned to Roxas. "Don't mind him. Anyway, do you want to give it a try or would you rather watch?"

Smiling back, Roxas grimaced slightly. "I-I should probably just watch."

Axel laughed and nodded, looking back to the TV. "Okay. I'll make a gamer out of you eventually."

Roxas laughed back as he watched the red-head start a one-player game. "Well, good luck with that."

As the short conversation died off, Axel started explaining the game while he played, obviously much more relaxed while competing against just the computer units. After a time, he again asked if Roxas wanted to try, and Roxas again hesitantly declined.

An hour or so passed with few further words passing between them until Roxas awkwardly stood up. "Well, thank you for having me over, but I guess I should go home now."

Pausing the game, Axel stood as well. "Okay. Do you want me to walk home with you? Or I could ask Reno to give you a ride."

Roxas quickly shook his head. "Oh. No. I don't live far away."

"Okay." With a shrug, Axel walked the blond to the door and silently watched him get his shoes and jacket back on. "I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?"

With the slightest hint of a smile, Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I'd...like that. Bye."

Axel smiled and waved slightly as Roxas opened the door and left. "Bye."

Alone again, he went back to turn off the Xbox and to try to figure out his new friend. Before he could get to the latter, though, Reno suddenly reappeared from his sulking with a wide smirk.

"Well done," the elder red-head joked. "I always knew you had a thing for blonds. You take after your uncle like that, yo." As Axel opened his mouth to retort, Reno stepped closer and vaguely gestured at him. "But what's this all about, yo? Don't tell me you've already started fighting again."

Axel scowled. "To be fair, I didn't really get a chance to fight back."

Reno sighed and pushed his goggles further up his forehead. "You know I hate going all 'responsible adult' on you, but I'd be a terrible guardian if I didn't ask what happened."

With a sigh, Axel shrugged and looked away. "A gang of homophobes caught me in the change room after school."

"You know I have the greatest sympathy." Reno stepped over to put a hand on his nephew's shoulders. "At the same time, I know you don't want to end up suspended again, yo."

"I'm not going to," Axel said stubbornly with another shrug.

Reno chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I know. Still." With a sudden, loud laugh, he winked and lifted his hand to mess up Axel's hair. "But, who knows? Maybe your new friend will help you stay out of trouble. Crushes on cute blonds can do strange things to a red-head."

Shoving his uncle off, Axel laughed. "Grow up. Just because I've already befriended him doesn't mean I'm going to date him."

"But you want to."

Axel laughed again. "Maybe. I ido/i have a thing for blonds. To be fair, though, I hardly know him."

"Whatever you say, yo." With another wink, Reno sat back down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Just try not to be too loud if you start jerking off because of stray thoughts of him tonight."

"Oh, please." Axel smirked as he sat down next to Reno. "We both know you're the noisier of the two of us."

Reno frowned slightly. "What? Do you eavesdrop on me? 'Cause that's creepy, yo."

"Don't need to," Axel said sweetly. "I'm sure even the neighbours can hear you some nights."

"You little-" Suddenly, Reno was on top of him, snarling in one part annoyance, three parts amusement. Not caught entirely by surprise, Axel leaned back to try to avoid him and pressed his forearm against Reno's throat to hold him back. Wildly grinning, Reno took a hold of Axel's throat and lightly squeezed. The younger took a quick breath past the growing tension then brought his knee up to Reno's gut, knocking his uncle off the couch but then finding himself dragged off as well which aggravated his pre-existing bruises.

Ending up on top of the tangle of limbs, Axel dodged a punch then quickly leaned over to position his forearm back against his uncle's throat, his time bracing his other hand against his wrist so he could feel Reno's breath and pulse pressing protestingly against his arm.

Immediately, Reno laughed. "I'll let you win prematurely this time since you're injured, yo," he teased, wheezing slightly.

Axel rolled his eyes and kept his arm where it was. Being a sore loser again already?

"What? No?" Laughter softening, Reno reached up to brush some hair away from Axel's face then lightly stroked his black eye. "It's been a while since you and I last fought, so I needed to make sure your reaction speed is still decent, yo."

With a sigh, Axel lifted his arms away then flopped over on the carpet beside the elder, ignoring further protest from his injuries. "You're ridiculous."

"At least we know where you get it from." Affectionately, Reno ruffled his hair.

Laughing briefly again, the two red-heads fell silent for a while, neither showing any inclination to get up. After a bit, Reno stirred again. "You'd better become friends with that Roxas, yo," he said sternly. "You need some kind of love interest to keep you out of trouble."

Axel smiled at the dull ceiling. "Last I checked, I wasn't a character in a romantic comedy, but yeah. I'll try."


End file.
